Question: To visit his grandmother, William takes a motorcycle 7.8 kilometers and a train 5.84 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 51.2 minutes. How many kilometers is William's journey in total?
To find the total distance William travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on train = total distance. ${7}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ William travels 13.64 kilometers in total.